Vampires Kiss
by Trow It All Away
Summary: When Shadow dies after Sa2 he is cast into an enternal darkness. Blaming his fate on sonic he makes a deal with the goddess of the nigth to serve her if she will give him a new life and a chance for revenge. Please read!


_:Shadow:_

Shadow's limp body fell from the ARK like a rag doll as his mind struggled to clear the fog from his memories. Was this what Maria had wanted? Or were Sonic and the others wrong…

Pain unlike any other he had ever felt consumed Shadow's body. It was a piercing cold, like frostbite, but it wasn't from the icy air or the darkness around him. It was from the rage and anger that filled him. Sonic had lied, because of him he was stuck in this hell. No… this wasn't hell, it was just Darkness. Pure and simple Darkness… deeper and more sinister than a moonless night or a windowless room. And he was trapped, like a mouse in a box; the Ultimate Lifeform was stuck in his own eternal night.

:Sonic: 

"Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like a piece of me died with you?" Sonic muttered as he lay on the cool metal floor of the space colony. Around his wrist gleamed a gold wrist bracelet that Shadow had giving him before falling to earth, and as the thoughts of his lost friend stuck to his mind crystal tears cut across his cheeks. To busy with his own dreams Sonic didn't notice, or didn't pay attention to the Kitsun who had entered the room.

"Sonic? You've been in here for days… and you haven't eaten or run since…" Tails paused as he noticed that Sonic would not hear him. Silence fell upon the room as the cobalt hedgehog was left alone.

_:Shadow:_

A thick, heavy panting poured from his lips as Shadow fell to his knees. He couldn't see anything, and the only comfort he found was in his own voice. At first he had thought he had gone blind but after running for some time Shadow discovered that he couldn't feel anything but himself either. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the colours of the world in his mind. When he got a clear images he thought of sounds and soon he could almost swear he felt the warm summer nights breeze against his skin. His heart nearly skipped a beat and he opened his eyes only to find that his earthly paradise was only a dream. Letting out and agonizing scream of hatred Shadow channeled all his anger upon the darkness that engulfed him.

"What would you do to live like that again?" A light and airy voice called soothingly to him.

"Who…who's there?" Shadow stammered as he looked around for a face.

"I am Aura and if you wish I can give you a new life." The voice said now clear and child like. "But beware for you shall bare my mark, and no dead blood may linger long in my children's body's."

"I'll do anything just let me get my revenge on the ones who lead me here." Shadow said not realizing what he was agreeing to.

_:Sonic:_

Sonic sat in a chair at the kitchen table as he stared at the neon green glow of the electric clock that read 1:01. He had awoken from his nightmare tangled in blankets and sweat. To scared to go to sleep he had come out to eat, but found the sight of food now was repulsive. The moon cast an eerie silver light through the glass windowpane, and the sky seemed unusually clear of any clouds. There were no stars that could be seen, so Sonic guessed that the city lights merely caused the stars to appear faint. But it still didn't seem right. As a shadow sulked across the night a violent shiver ran down Sonic spine.

_:Shadow:_

To be born into the night is much different than to be born in any scientific matter. Shadow's first birth had been cold and full of noise and faces who watched him in awe. He had come into the world a creation of man, and a weapon. But this birth was warm and silent. He was now a creation of Aura. Everything came back to him as he opened his eyes and looked at the world. The darkness was like day compared to the prison he had been trapped in. The smooth summer wind blew though his ebony fur as he looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest, and as he looked he saw all the life the night held.

"They are all your brothers and sisters… my children… the children of the night." Aura's voice whispered in his ear. "Now feast for you are still young in you new life and must feed or you shall die." As she said so Shadow noticed how hungry he had become and as if on queue the moonlight shone down through the trees to reveal a frail dear.

As Shadow stepped closer he saw the fear in its eyes. The innocence's fear of death. Did she really mean for him to kill it? A sharp pain filled him as his stomach demanded food. He softly stepped closer hiding his pain. "I'm sorry." He whispered in the animal's ear as he stroked its neck with his bare hand. With one shift motion Shadow snapped the neck and leapt at the throat. Sinking his teeth in the flesh and lapping up the thick crimson blood.

"_If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

_Knowing the song I will sing_

_Till the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me, I will tell_

_'Bout the secret of the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you_

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_I hope you see the sun_

_Someday in the darkness_

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_But you can't see the sun_

_Ever in the darkness _" Aura's voice sang like a whip as the air grew still.

_:Sonic:_

"Sonic…? What are you doing up this early?" Tails yawned as he walked in the kitchen.

"Huh…" Sonic awoke from his thought. "Oh… I just couldn't sleep. That's all."

"Are you ok? You usually sleep like a log." Tails said concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sonic tried to sound reassuring. "I think I just need to go for a little run."

"At this time of night?"

"What it's not like there's monsters out there just waiting to kill me." Sonic joked.

"Fine… just come back soon ok." Tails mumbled.

_:Shadow:_

"It looks so sad…" Shadow sighed as he watched the limp body of the dear lye dead in the dark.

"All thing must die sometime Shadow… you are just helping them get there quicker." Aura said as the wind stroked the hedgehog's check like a comforting hand.

"Stop it. I don't want to kill the innocent. I only want to harm those who hurt me. If I hurt the innocent I sink down to the level… of the ones who killed _Her_…" Shadow snapped as he tried to brush the wind away.

"It doesn't matter what you want fool! We made a deal, and you have no choice but to live off them or you shall return to the hell I freed you from!" Aura yelled at him as the sharp wind blew clouds in front of the moon.

The forest fell silent as Shadow felt a sudden loss of strength. He helplessly crawled to where the dear lay and cried as he forced the blood back up his throat and begged the dead to take it back.

"You will eat, if you like it or not. You felt what power you hunger could fill you with. You need to eat, and if not the dear than feed off the ones you hate. But I shall not see such a perfection as you wasted on pity." Aura said without any emotion.

There was a sudden shift in the world as Shadow felt her leave. He was alone again, alone in a world that should fear him. Aura was right even though he had fully known what he was doing he hadn't been able to stop himself from killing the dear. He would do it to anyone or anything if he needed to fill his hunger… his hunger for blood.

_:Sonic:_

Sonic ran along the edge of the forest as he tried to piece his dreams together.

_It was always night in them and the moon was always full. He remembered seeing all his friends. But they would never come near him and backed away in fear whenever he tried to come closer. He longed for their help. He needed their strength to guide him. To help him face the evil that always seemed to linger around him. Then he would hear a voice. It was thick and deep, and enchanted him with an eerie familiar tone._

"I will love your death. Take pleasure in it as I strip you of everything you care for. All Your friends, your heroic life, and even your precious soul shall be mine. I'll take it all. And then you shall know how it feels to die to only find more cold hatred than what you left behind…"

Tears steamed down Sonic's face as these words rang in his head.

END!

Note: The song sang by Aura is called "Aura" and is from the show .Hack/Sign . I don't own it or the sonic characters but i really liked how it's lyrics fit with the story. Please comment if you read this as i'd like to know what you think.


End file.
